


Kana the Cat

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Kana. I am a cat and I live with Daddy, orange-haired, lion-like, and sun-like, and Father, black-haired, bear-like, and a little scary.</p><p>Daddy picked me up when I was just a kitten and Father didn't like me in the beginning, but now I am very, veeery happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kana the Cat

I didn’t have name back then, when Daddy picked me up. I was still very small, not any larger than Daddy’s hand and Daddy was supposed to have small build! I thought I was going to die like the rest of my siblings on that cardboard box if only Daddy didn’t come and rescue me.

It was almost raining. I wailed and cried because I was scared. My siblings were cold and the sky looked like it was going to fall.

Then Daddy came in his bright orange jersey. Apparently, he was jogging. He looked down on me and he cried when he saw my siblings. I reached out to his hands and he buried his face on me.

I remembered Daddy’s bright orange hair that looked just a little like my mother’s, though Daddy looked more like a little lion for me. I remembered Daddy’s warmth. He was so warm, like the big shining things in the sky. Later I’d learn that it was called ‘sun’.

*)*

Daddy brought me to an animal hospital. He waited for hours as the doctor took care of me. I didn’t remember much about what was going on, but I remember about the storm outside the hospital and Daddy’s face when they showed him the bill.

He brought me home in the end.

His apartment was big, but it didn’t feel that big because there were weird training tools all over the place. Daddy also had someone else living there, although that person wasn’t present. I could smell this other person, who didn’t smell like Daddy, so it couldn’t be Daddy’s sibling.

Daddy was always training and exercising, but I got to watch and he gave me delicious food. At night, he let me cuddle with him and I nuzzled to his orange hair. 

Daddy’s hair felt better and warmer than my mother’s fur.

*)*

Daddy’s flat mate appeared the next day.

When I looked at him the first time, I thought it was a very evil-looking bear! He looked menacing because he was so tall and his hair was so black, but then he nuzzled Daddy’s face and hugged Daddy.

(Later I would learn that he did that to Daddy a lot and that was called ‘kissing’.)

I was scared of Daddy’s flat mate because they had screaming fit when he saw the tiny me.

“Dumbass Hinata! How dare you picking up animal without my permission? Which part of living together you didn’t understand?”

“Stupid Kageyama! You didn’t understand! I was jogging and she was meowing and her siblings were dead and she was just so tiny and I couldn’t just let her die!”

“Animal isn’t toy, Hinata! They’d grow up and they need our care! What would you do if we needed to go away for match?”

Daddy looked down, “N-Natsu would take care of her.”

The scary flat mate of Daddy’s sighed, “You’re 27, Hinata. Stop acting on impulse like when you’re 16.”

Daddy started to sob somehow, “So what do you want me to do, Kageyama? Do you want me to throw Kana away? Huh?”

“Kana…?” Daddy’s angry flat mate groaned. “You named the cat already? What’s with the cute-sounding name, anyway?”

Daddy sniffled, “I-it’s from your name and mine. It’s ‘Ka’ from Kageyama and ‘Na’, from Hinata.”

The evil bear froze.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama,” Daddy knelt. “If you don’t like Kana, I’ll give her away. But please let’s wait until she is healthier.”

I looked up at this ‘Kageyama’. He seemed to be… blushing.

“Dumbass Hinata!” he roared once again, though it wasn’t so scary when he was red to ears. “It’s cheating if you name the cat like that!”

“Eh? What? Why? What do you mind by cheating?”

“T-there’s no way I would throw away with c-cat with name like that, right?”

Daddy’s frown and tears turn into smile. “Kageyama, do you mean…?”

“S-s-shut up! I-i-it’s like we have our own daughter, okay? I don’t want to throw her away, then!”

Then Daddy hugged and kissed ‘Kageyama’.

So apparently ‘Kageyama’ was my new Father.

*)*

Father stared at me a lot and he had this really scary expression on his face, so I stayed away from him.

But at night, Father slept with Daddy, so I had to be brave little kitten and got close to Father if I wanted to sleep with Daddy.

And I did.

And even though Father still looked at me with hungry-angry bear look, he patted me gently and let me sleep between Daddy and him.


End file.
